


I Know You

by nuclearpoweredsuperhero



Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, M/M, bruce is a dad in this and barry is his (not really) adopted kid, clark/bruce can be read as romantic or platonic, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearpoweredsuperhero/pseuds/nuclearpoweredsuperhero
Summary: Bruce Wayne goes to the Hall of Justice looking for Clark. Barry is very confused.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 171





	I Know You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first DC(EU) fic so feel free to let me know if anything's wrong :)

Bruce knew he wasn’t in his suit. He knew that he was taking a risk by stumbling into the Hall of Justice with no cowl. It was going to reveal who Batman was earlier than Bruce really wanted to, but he had no real choice in matter. The Hall was closer than his home, and he wasn’t about to risk bleeding out before he got there.

He wasn’t sure who was at the Hall, but he was sure it was at least Clark and Diana, who were there almost 90% of their time. He didn’t expect to meet Barry first, who stopped in the main lobby to stare at Bruce with wide eyes and an open mouth. “Bruce Wayne?”

“Where’s Clark?” Bruce asked, leaning heavily against the wall. “Or… Diana.”

Barry blinked. “You’re bleeding. A lot. I don’t think people are supposed to bleed that much,” he rambled.

“Yeah,” Bruce replied. “I need Clark or Diana, please.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay. Clark and Diana. No need to worry about how Bruce Wayne knows Clark and Diana,” Barry said. He looked at Bruce before realising what he was asked and sped away, lightning arcing to the columns and banisters in the room.

Bruce made his way to the nearest chair and collapsed on it, groaning as the action pulled at the various cuts on his body. He was getting blood on the chair, he knew, but he really couldn’t bring himself to care at that point.

Lightning filled the room again as Barry appeared in front of Bruce once more. “Uh, Su– Clark’s coming. Diana isn’t here, it’s just Clark and me. Are you okay? There’s a lot of blood. What happened? Do you–”

“Calm down, I’m fine. Car crash is all. Didn’t want to walk home,” Bruce explained as calmly as he could to stop the speedster from worrying more.

Clark appeared soon after, which Bruce was thankful for. The Kryptonian seemed to be able to calm the kid down easier than Bruce did. That and Clark had a first-aid kit in his hands. “Barry, do you want to go to my room and grab some extra clothes for Bruce please?” Clark asked. Barry nodded and disappeared again, letting Clark focus on Bruce. He could tell by the look Clark gave him that he was looking for internal injuries. “What happened?”

“A deer ran in front of my car and I met a few trees while trying to avoid it,” Bruce explained, unbuttoning his shirt at Clark’s gesture. “Most of the scrapes are from climbing _out_ of the ditch I fell into. I don’t think I have a concussion.”

“I’m going to assume this,” Clark pointed to the large gash along Bruce’s left side, “is the cause of all this blood?” Bruce nodded, wincing as Clark placed an alcohol-doused cloth on the injury to clean it.

Bruce sat relatively still as Clark cleaned the scrapes and cuts Bruce acquired, only moving slightly as Clark bandaged his side. Barry showed up soon after, holding out pants and a shirt that Bruce recognised as his own that he left in Clark’s room once. “I got clothes,” he said, holding them out to Clark. “Uh, is it weird if I ask how you know Bruce Wayne? And how _Bruce Wayne_ knows where the Hall of Justice is?”

“The Hall used to be my home, Barry. Surely you can work out why I know Clark,” Bruce said. He watched as Barry tried to figure it out, and smiled slightly as Barry’s expression went from confused to surprised.

“You’re Batman. Bruce Wayne is Batman. Oh my god. Oh my god I can’t believe I was working with Bruce Wayne.”

Bruce placed a hand on Barry’s arm before the speedster could freak out more. “Barry, you can’t tell anyone else for now, okay? I’ll tell them eventually, just not right now, okay?” Bruce said. Barry nodded, miming zipping his mouth shut. “Thank you.” He turned to Clark, who was packing up the first-aid kit. “I’m good to go I assume? I want to take a shower.”

Clark nodded. “You’re okay now. But no shower, just wash the blood off. You can have a shower when everything heals enough.”

“Fine,” Bruce replied. “Barry, want to watch a movie after I’ve cleaned? Your choice.”

Barry practically vibrated as he nodded. “Yes sir! I’ll go pick one!” Bruce huffed humorously as the kid disappeared.

Clark stood and offered his hand to Bruce, who accepted it and let Clark pull him from the chair and wrap and arm around his waist. “You’re going to have to explain the crashed car to Alfred, you know,” Clark teased.

“That’s a problem for tomorrow me. Right now, I’m going to watch a movie with my kid and eat too much popcorn. You’re welcome to join,” Bruce said, poking Clark’s arm.

Clark laughed and pressed a kiss to Bruce’s temple. “Why not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) I hope you enjoyed


End file.
